When Gummy Bears Attack
by M.H20
Summary: All is quiet in Ginger Town. That was until Dr. Gingerfuzz accidentally spilled some oh his life giving serum on top of non living gummy bears. Now with the help of Angelica and Benny B, Dr. Gingerfuzz has to find a way to either render the gummy bear fie


When Gummy Bears Attack by Mathew Henry

It was a usual sunny afternoon at Ginger Bay. The white, puffy marshmallow clouds were replaced, by a glistering cool blue sky. Angelica and Benny B Ginger were enjoying a nice relaxing day away from their parents, their siblings; and most importantly, their school. Things couldn't be better for these two best friends; that is until Dr. Gingerfuzz appeared surfing on his latest gingerboard, THE GINGAVEX 5000! Angelica and Benny B were very happy and curious to see Dr. Gingerfuzz back from his vacation on Gummy Bear Island. They were happy because he was always a good friend of theirs and even gave them a few gummy bears as jewelry to wear on their ginger stomachs; and curious because since they have known Dr. Gingerfuzz, he has never returned from his vacation early. What could've changed this year? Well that was the first question Benny B decided to ask Dr. Gingerfuzz. But what Benny B was not prepared for was the answer Dr. Gingerfuzz gave him. "I come before you two, to spread terrifying news to both of you and the rest of Ginger Bay" replied Dr Gingerfuzz with a look of fear plastered onto his cinnamon sprinkled face. "Oh my, what is it Dr. Gingerfuzz" sighed Angelica, while Benny B remained motionless and still; impatiently waiting for the Dr.'s answer. "I'm very sorry younglings but I was doing my regular Gummy Bear testing on Gummy Bear Island; to try and find the solution to our ginger warming" Ginger warming is a term used in Ginger Land to describe the unknown increase of heat change. I guess you could say it's the equivalent to earth's global warming. Now back to the story. "And" said Benny B, nearly about to explode in anxiety. "And it happened" shuttered Dr. Gingerfuzz, as if afraid to continue with his story. "What happened" replied Angelica; who is almost experiencing the same amount of anxiety as Benny B. "Well, I was going to finish up testing the durability, stretch capacity, and thickness of the gummy bears, when I accidentally dropped some of Dr. Crazyfuzz's" "Magical Life Serum" screamed Angelica and Benny B, interrupting Dr. Gingerfuzz; as if fearfully knowing what Dr. Gingerfuzz was going to say next. "Well I'm sure you know what happened next" said the doctor, shaking his head, than wiping his forehead to relive it from the odorless sweat one receives during a state of fear. Both Angelica and Benny B stood in front of Dr. Gingerfuzz motionless. In their mind they began to picture just one of many possible horror sites. In this image they can clearly see Dr. Gingerfuzz being thrown into the air by an angry heard of living, breathing, ginger hating gummy bears, than torn apart into shreds. The sight was so fearfully seen by the kids, that they began to shiver. And it appears things where about to get even worse, for in the distance Dr. Gingerfuzz, Angelica and Benny B can all hear smalls chants. As time passed on, the chants grew louder until finally, a mass amount of the shore side was covered by tiny, living gummy bears who rode towards Ginger Bay by leafs. These gummy bears didn't look yummy, or happy outgoing pieces of candy. Instead they looked furious and very angry; probably because Dr. Gingerfuzz was known to use the gummy bears for everything. Add to the fact that his latest idea to use the gummy bears; involved stretching them out, than placing them on top of the sky to protect Ginger Land from the heat wave, and you can see why these once thing like creatures, now have a thirst for revenge. "Run children, run and go get help" Yelled Dr. Gingefuzz as he managed to find the courage to try and fight off the tiny heard of living gummy bears. As he tried his best to save the children, poor Dr. Gingerfuzz lost the fight soon enough and was eaten alive by the gummy; bears who are no longer hungry, but still starving for revenge. Meanwhile back at Angelica and Benny B's secret hideout, the two began to plan their assault on the tiny little gummy bear army. "Ok, so what do we know about gummy bears?" Angelica pondered out loud; pacing back and forth adding tension inside her and Benny B's secret war room. "Well Dr. Gingerfuzz always said that they eventually melt when exposed to sun, or to water. (Good thing they rode to Ginger Bay Island on leafs) And they can be frozen" replied Benny B, who was busy putting war paint on his candy coated face. "Frozen you say. How can they be frozen" questioned Angelica, who was intrigued by this new information regarding gummy bears. It was at this time of which Benny B began to explain to his good friend Angelica, that the gummy bears can be frozen if brought to a certain cooling temperature. This would be the best bet for them, because if they were to melt the gummy bears; than the gummy bears would be extinct. However if they were to freeze them, than use Dr. Crazyfuzz's secret, patented, "Life Be Gone" serum than the gummy bears would be brought back to normal; enabling the ginger bread people to use them as jewelry or run other tests as before. "That's brilliant" said Angelica, nearly falling off her seat. Unfortunately it wasn't Benny B's good news that made her fall off her seat, but rather a small army of gummy bears down below them. Before the two knew it, they were surrounded by an entire gummy bear army. As the battle raged on, Angelica managed to escape with her body intact, but Benny B was broken in half. Suddenly the gummy bears were hungry again, so they gobbled up Benny B faster than you could say the word SNACK! Now Angelica all by herself, knew there was only one thing left to do. She ran to the nearest hard candy car and drove as far away from Ginger Land as she could. Unfortunately where she ended up was inside Gummy Bear Town. Luckily for her however, Dr. Gingerfuzz did not manage to accidentally pour the serum over Gummy Bear Town. And as a form of revenge against the gummy bears, she began to eat all the non living ones. She ate the entire town and as a result; grew ten feet tall, twenty feet wide, and looked like one ferocious ginger bread lady. She was so big, that she could see her old home from a distance. Fealling as though she was big enough to take on the rest of the gummy bears, she returned home and started another war with the gummy bear friends. Only when she got home, they were nowhere to be found. She looked everywhere but could not find theme. One noticeable thing however was the heat; for you see, after Angelica ran away from home, the gummy bears decided to remove the old gummy bear barrier from the sky. However what they didn't know is that, the barrier was what was protecting Ginger Bread Land from melting; and so in the end, the heat managed to melt all of the gummy bears to the ground. With Angelica seeing that all the gummy bears were defeated by the sun; and feeling the sun's newly risen temperature. Angelica decided to return back to Gummy Bear Town, were she spent the rest of her life, trying to loose all the pounds she gained by eating all the gummy bears. The End.


End file.
